Gene Therapy may provide a new therapeutic approach to pediatric AIDS. The central hypothesis is that a gene encoding an anti-HIV RNA molecules (an RRE decoy) can be inserted into CD34+ cells from bone marrow of HIV-1 infected children leading to production of mature T cells and monocytes which express the anti-HIV gene and are thereby resistant to HIV-1 replication.